Marauders Revamped
by DOORSTEPPED
Summary: Follow Harry, known as Raven,through his years at hogwarts, as he brings back the maraders under Sirius, Remus, Fred and George. Possible future slash, possible swearing, rated T, AU, OOC, And OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think it's a pretty clear indicator that I'm not J.K. Rowling based on the fact that I am a)Writing on this site,

b) Not rich, and

c) A male.

A/N: Just a Prologue type of thing, Very short, and unbeta'ed (sp? I don't know.). If anyone reads this and is kind enough to be of help by being my beta, just message me and I'll be your best friend.

Warnings: Possible future slash, very possible swearing, future mayhem, prankster! Harry. Oh, and my terrible writing. That's all folks!

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

"Voldemort is gaining followers. He is recruiting straight out of Hogwarts." Frank Longbottom stated. "We can't compete. He has most of Slytherin house, and if they aren't siding with Him, they are neutral and toeing the line. We have no choice but to instate the legal use of the Unforgivables. We have sufficient power with the ministry. We need to start fighting back with stronger curses than binding spells, and stunners."

"What curses we use hardly matters" Moody's gruff voice cut in. "We need manpower. We need alliances. Whether it is with other countries, or other magical beings, we can't fight this with light, British, wizards alone. He-who-must-not-be-named has magical creatures, Bulgarians, Parisians, Hell, even some Americans, and we have the support of a couple hundred wizards."

"Was there a reason to call this meeting, other than to point out how badly we are losing, or was this just a rather sore attempt at a pep talk?" Sirius asked, annoyed at being called away from whatever girl he was trying to bring home with him.

"Yes Sirius, there is. Everyone except Lily, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, and Alastor, may go." Dumbledore said kindly, bringing the half hour, general Order meeting to an abrupt halt.

The other Order members filed out quietly, and Dumbledore turned to the remaining six.

"You all know that there was a prophecy made about either young Neville or Harry, concerning the defeat of Lord Voldemort. " Nods went around the table, as the young parents eyes turned fearful.

"I have reason to believe, that it is not Dear Neville the prophecy speaks of." At this the Longbottoms let out a relieved sigh-feeling guilty for it not a second later. The Potters clutched hands desperately, as Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort is also targeting Harry. Who did you leave him with?"

James answered hoarsely, "We left him with Peter, under the Fidelius you cast. When do you think You-know-who is coming? He can't find us right?" Lily was biting her nails, a nervous habit she had dropped as a child but that had come back during the war.

"I would assume that Voldemort would come to his victory, as he calls it according to an anonymous spy of ours, on a significant magical day such as All Hallows Eve, the Winter Solstice, or the Summer Solstice. As it so happens we believe he will be visiting you as soon as he can find you. Unless Peter is a traitor, your son will come to no harm at the hands of Voldemort or his followers."

Everyone gathered let out a restrained chuckle, and got up to go home.

,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,

With a resounding crack, Lily and James Potter landed in their living room and rushed upstairs to check on their baby. Lily smiled serenely at the infant blowing spit bubbles as he breathed out every few seconds. James' arm fell over her shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

The two walked slowly downstairs where Peter had immediately disaparated from once he'd heard they'd gotten home. It was just after midnight as they sat down at their small kitchen table with a firewhisky each.

A loud cry of "Mummy!" floated down from Harry's room. Lily climbed up the stairs, and brought Harry to the table, where she cradled him and sang him a soft lullaby. James tried his best to sing along, but he warbled at best and his voice cracked at the high note. Nonetheless, it did the trick, and the babe fell asleep in its mother's arms.

Lily was about to smack James around a bit for one of his smartass comments when the door broke down. James and Lily raced to the front hall in a panic. Peter stood there, and they sighed in relief. Peter's eyes were wet and he choked out something like a "sorry" and fled the scene. The hall was flooded with Death Eaters.

"Lily go!" Lily shook her head stubbornly, but when James added "Take Harry away from here." She nodded tearfully and turned away from her husband.

Lily Potter ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her, placing Harry in his crib. She placed her wedding ring around his tiny thumb, and pulled out her wand. The wand moved in complicated patterns, Lily muttering ancient incantations the whole while. Ten minutes later the door flew off its hinges. A young man stepped through. He pointed his rather long yew wand at the redhead, and told her in high, cold tones, "Step aside silly woman. Give me the boy and you shall come to no harm. Give me the boy, and you and your husband may leave."

Lily placed her hands on her hips and her chin inched higher in indignation. "You honestly think I'm going to 'step aside' and let you kill my baby?" she asked, affronted.

Voldemort's nostrils flared, and he pointed his wand at her chest and said calmly, as if noting the weather to an awkward acquaintance, "Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green light, a few flying strands of red hair and unseeing eyes gazing upwards. The Dark Lord stepped carefully over the body, avoiding all contact with the mudblood chit, and leaned over the crib housing his supposed downfall.

The dark haired man assessed the child with crimson eyes, as the baby fidgeted silently. He aimed his wand at the quiet infant's forehead, and muttered the killing curse. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the curse that seemed to have been absorbed into the child's head, rebounded, and turned on its caster. There was an explosion, and a blinding, icy blue light as the toddler disappeared.

,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,_,/'~'\,/'~'\,

When James Potter woke up a week later with a rather serious concussion, he told all the ministry officials how Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper who betrayed them to the Dark Lord, and how he was knocked out before Voldemort even arrived. He was told of all the events of Halloween by a guilt-ridden Headmaster, and committed suicide upon his return to Godric's Hollow without his wife and son.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin moved in together in a newly built house devoid of memories, which they named Marauder Mansion. Generally keeping to themselves when not teaching at Hogwarts during the year, they really only ever associated with the Weasley's. Each year at Christmas and Halloween the two honoured their friends by visiting their graves, and continued the search for Harry years after the original ended.

A/N: PS, please refrain from flaming, I read a lot of fanfiction. But this is my first ever story that I've posted. I probably won't take flames too seriously, but I'm new to this, so don't go hating.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R, nor do I claim ownership of Harry Potter and co. Please don't sue me. I can't even afford my Dollarama art supplies. I have nothing to give. You'll spend a bunch of money suing me, just to get an obese cat with diabetes (I swear. I actually had to change his food. He legit has diabetes) and some pajamas I made in sewing class for free. Not even a shirt. Just pants.

Warnings: Possible future slash, very possible swearing, future mayhem, prankster! Harry. OCs, OOCs, and probably a few other fanfiction terms I can't remember at the moment, oh, and my terrible writing. That should be about it. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: The Twins Point of View

Fred Weasley unlocked the door to the joke shop, and stepped in, closely followed by his twin brother George. The shop consisted of the first two floors of the building, the top being rather balcony-like, overlooking the main floor. As the two redheads entered the store, an Umbridge on a tight rope fell and started shrieking. Fred pretended not to notice, and George whistled casually as he kicked the Umbridge model under a shelf.

With only half an hour until they had to open, the two 19 year olds started setting up, restocking, and changing into their magenta robes.

Their "business robes" as they were dubbed, were a rather… well, horrid shade of purple, which, if not properly prepared, could blind someone. As in, Retinas=gone.

A rather crude farting noise alerted the boys that their assistant Verity had arrived. The noise was supposedly a joke chime, but it was mostly there to infuriate Mrs. Weasley.

Verity was a pretty young witch, recently out of Hogwarts and working her way through an apprenticeship to become a master in charms. She had short blond hair and fair skin. All in all, she was rather attractive, but much too bookish (Psshh! Ravenclaws!) and much too formal for the twins' tastes.

Verity's garish robes swished around her ankles as she started straightening up the shelves. "What do you wish me to do today, Messrs.' Weasley?" Verity asked, once again ignoring their protests to "call them Gred and Forge".

"Well Verity," started Fred.

"Today we'd like you"

"To work in the back"

"While we take the"

"Register, to greet"

"Our mum." They finished together.

Verity tried not to get dizzy as her head whipped from one twin to the other in quick succession. She found speaking with her employers a rather trying experience as it always gave her the impression she had just watched a fast paced game of tennis. At this point, she was really just glad she hadn't gotten whiplash. There was that one time… but that doesn't really count, yeah?

She nodded to her bosses and left to take inventory. As she left, one might've sworn they'd heard her muttering "At least it pays well…."

The twins grinned at each other, sniggering quietly. That stopped rather suddenly as a bright blue flash of light illuminated the shop and a crying baby materialised in the middle of the shop.

"Huh."

George looked incredulously at his brother. Seeing Fred's blank look of 'what?' he elaborated. "A _baby_ just _appears_ in the _middle_ of our shop, _and all you have to say is _'Huh'?" His brother simply shrugged and made his way over to the silently sniffling infant. He picked the baby up and started rocking it gently, cooing quietly to soothe the child. "We should keep it." George snorted then looked up after a few seconds of silence. "You're serious?" Fred bit his lip, and nodded. "Only if we can't find who he belongs to, or they, yenno, can't take care of him.

George sighed, he knew how much Fred loved kids, and how he wasn't able to have them. He saw that wistful look in Fred's eye as he passed the little boy to George. "All right! We'll keep him if we can't find his parents." Fred's eyes lit up in excitement, and he snatched the toddler back, coddling the child in a rather irritating manner.

George gave his brother one last disbelieving glance before floo-calling Dumbledore. Because he was sure Dumbledore wouldn't object to having one more child to terrorise by 'dear boy'ing. Even if it did mean the kid would be raised by two barely legal pranksters.

…Right?

--

Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on a lemon drop, contemplating his meeting with Arthur's Muggle acquaintances. He was just pondering the mechanics of Muggle inventions such as their portable communication devices. They were called something odd… wasn't it Mobular Telly-Foones? Ah! Silly muggles! Floo-calling was much more convenient. What else would people do other than sit in front of their fireplaces all day?

His point was proven when his fireplace flashed green and a head appeared in the embers.

"Mr. Weasley? Is there an issue?"

"Well, not so much an issue…" George trailed off, not quite sure how to broach the subject. He'd forgotten his script in the kitchen of their flat.

"How can I be of assistance, dear boy?" Even through the flames George could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, you see, I have come to be in the… possession… of a baby."

"How did this come to pass?" Dumbledore asked, mirth plainly visible in his periwinkle eyes.

And with that, George told how he ended up the baby.

"So, what do I do? Fred wants to keep it, sir."

"I shall contact the ministry, and if the poor boy's guardians are not found, I believe you may have him.

And with that the floo-call ended, and Fred and George started looking for clues as to who the child was.

-YourMotherOnLine2-

George had put up with nearly two weeks of his brother's ceaseless cooing, and he was not pleased. The Auror's had yet to find the baby's parents, and the only identification on the boy was a magical baby bracelet and a woman's wedding rings.

The bracelet was simple looking, plain silver with an inscription in Elvish around in crimson writing. From what Dumbledore had told them, the words on the baby bracelet were simply 'My Raven', which the twins had proclaimed "incredibly uncreative".

In the meantime, while watching the kid, they had decided to go along with the whole unoriginal, naming someone based on their hair colour theme. So they had named him Raven LeNoir. George thought that if they were going to keep the kid, they should name him something incredibly presumptuous just to piss him off in the future. Because annoying people was his specialty, at least, it was according to Mrs. Weasley.

George was pulled away from his brainstorming for new pranks by a knock on the shop door. Jogging over to the door he tripped over a baby toy and grumbles of "Bloody baby…" could be heard in the empty shop. He pushed himself off the floor, and made a mad dash for the door when he heard Fred come out of the back room. They both froze for one intense moment, and looked each other in the eyes, before huge grins covered their faces and they both broke into a run. They raced to the door and ended up shoving each other, climbing on top of one another childishly to get to the door first.

They threw open the door panting and flushed to see a ministry official giving them disapproving looks. They sniggered quietly, but stopped when he told them he was there to speak about the baby.

"It seems that the child's guardians have vanished off the face of the earth. As no one else has a particular interest in keeping the boy, we at the ministry have decided that you are the most suitable guardians for the baby." He said this with a slight sneer, thinking it rather unseemly to bestow a child to a pair of overgrown children themselves.

When the two redheads started dancing flamboyantly, he rolled his eyes, and left them with the appropriate papers to sign, and who to send them to by owl post when they were finished.


End file.
